


Watch

by ssyou



Category: MXM (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band), YDPP (Band)
Genre: 10+1 thingy, 3 Sentence Fiction, Angst, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, angssstt, mentioned Gwanghyun, mentioned Ong, slight Kang Daniel/Ong Seungwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssyou/pseuds/ssyou
Summary: 1. White ShirtHe noticed it first when Sewoon came back to the waiting room, there was a blatant brown stain on his collar that irked Youngmin's nerve because of its stark difference with the white shirt that he wore.(Or, 10 drabbles in which Youngmin never falls out of love)





	Watch

1\. White Shirt  
He noticed it first when Sewoon came back to the waiting room, there was a blatant brown stain on his collar that irked Youngmin's nerve because of its stark difference with the white shirt that he wore. A flinch, then an amused smile, Youngmin unknowingly let them out from the realization that the stylist noona would scold the younger and she'd get a regretful kicked puppy eyes in return. That was until Daniel came into the room holding a can of coffee with a smile bigger than universe, wrinkles on his shirt that hadn't been there before.

2\. Book  
Sewoon wasn't a bookworm, he just liked to read stories and perspective views from many different people. Im Youngmin got hooked anyway, as he clutched the novel he bought yesterday then went on to read it out loud word by word. It was a famous romcom kind of story, one he bet the younger would say that he loved it very much when he woke up from the goddamn coma.

3\. Hand Sanitizer  
"You should clean your hands after petting the animals," Sewoon grimaced as he stopped the brunette's hand when he was about to rub his eyes.   
"Oh," Daniel got taken aback, a smirk formed on his face seeing his boyfriend's mother hen mode unrevealed in front of the whole room.   
"You always forget things like this," the younger whined, taking out the hand sanitizer from Youngmin's bag that YDPP used together frequently, then smeared the gel on Daniel's hand slow, savouring the obvious touch, lingering.

4\. Mineral Water  
The bag's owner saw the scene from the corner of the room, hand clutching the tissue he formerly used to wipe the crumbs on his fingers. The mineral water that sat beside him was half full, he opened the cap and drank it wishing he couldn't see a thing. Only, when Youngmin finished, the sight that greeted him was Sewoon's fingers were still intertwined with Daniel's.

5\. Dinner  
'I'm at the hospital, Gwanghyun is sick,' Youngmin read the message on his phone in the middle of dinner with Rhymer, heart beating with worry, anxious over the short sentence Sewoon sent to him privately instead to their group chat and how it related to Gwanghyun's condition. 'It's my fault, I should've known he hasn't been feeling well lately,' the older flinched, then excused himself from the table to find some corner that was more quiet. He was about to directly call his best friend when another text came through, 'Funny that being busy is always the reason you can't pay attention to your loved ones anymore, right?' and Youngmin imagined that Sewoon crunched over the chair outside the check up room, clenching his hands and hating on himself fully aware too that this was the first time he contacted Youngmin since 6 months ago after YDPP officially disbanded.

6\. Blanket  
"It's dangerous outside the blanket," Daniel once told him while wrapping his body around Sewoon, on the bed, without any said fluffy material in sight. "But there's no blanket around," Sewoon then would argue over the ticklish laughs Daniel got out of him when the older nuzzled his bare stomach. There was a time the idol member would lift his head and stare mischievously at his eyes, smirks in tow, tantalizing and easy, "I'm your blanket, baby," then go on to wrap his lips around the younger's enveloping him with his warmth, once.

7\. Curtain  
The curtain closed, and it opened again. It had been 6 years, Daniel had moved on and fell in love with his best friend. Youngmin didn't get the same luck as Seungwoo though.

8\. Wedding  
Youngmin sat through the worst break up, through the second time he had Sewoon crying and sobbing quietly on his shoulder. The room that Youngmin dragged the younger into was dim and gloomy, as he didn't give a thought to choose the room with working lamps when he noticed Sewoon's fastened breaths over the text on his phone. Daniel told him that Seungwoo said yes.

9\. Clock  
The clock was ticking. Daniel and Sewoon had each other in their yesterdays, but not in their todays, and definitely not in their tomorrows. Sewoon looked at the taller guy beside him, face crunching up as he video called his brother and how yellow is good, green is good, but they don't really match when you put them together on your hair Park Woojin do you even listen to me? He wondered whether Youngmin would leave him in his tomorrows too.

10\. Sneakers  
He doesn't. He stays. And after all the gruesome 10 years they have known each other, right when he passes by the sport shop and sees green sneakers with white laces, Sewoon finally realizes and falls.

\+ 1  
Kisses on the lips, on forehead, on cheeks and neck decorate their usual morning on one fine day. Youngmin's fingers grab Sewoon's side, like touching glass but with intention to break. Sunlight is coming through the window when almond eyes look back at him amusedly, arms hooking on Youngmin's neck as the younger whispers words Youngmin has been waiting for 12 years slow, "Hey, I think I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> im not really good at angst ugh. just needed to write between these hectic schedules and worrying routine that im currently having. anyway feedbacks would be very appreciated!


End file.
